Memories in the Rain Revised
by Dante Hinomori
Summary: Virgil is at it again... trying to open the gates of Hell. and as always, Dante tries to stop him. only this time, instead of the gates being opened, a portal to Karakura Town is opened. What will happe?
1. Chapter 1

Dante cursed as yet another group of demons attacked. For a person who despises everyone, Virgil sure used a lot of demon henchmen.

'Is there no end to them?' he thought to himself. It seemed that for every demon he killed, ten more took its place.

This wasn't the first time Virgil has tried to open hell. There was that time about a hundred years ago when he tried to open the gates of hell using the medallions that had their names on them. Dante remembered THAT fiasco. It resulted in his not getting any pay and his shop was destroyed. Not to mention Mary kept hounding him for money that he supposedly "owed" her for stealing her motorcycle and for using up all of her rocket launcher ammo.

"Will you demons stop attacking me for at least 10 minutes!" Dante shouted as yet another large group of demons attacked.

After disposing of the new group of demons, Dante finally made it to some stairs leading up to where Virgil was performing the gate opening ritual.

'Next time Virgil will rue the day he tried opening up the gates, because I am just going to forget the stairs, go Devil Trigger, and FLY to the top….. IF I don't KILL him this time….' Dante thought as he finally got to the top.

Standing just mere feet away was Virgil. At first it looked as if he was just standing there. Upon further inspection, he was standing in the middle of a pentagram, muttering something strange to himself in what appeared to be Latin. After what seemed like a few minutes, Virgil turned to look at his brother.

"If you think for a minute that you can stop me, you are surely misunderstood. I WILL have the power of our father, Sparda, even if I have to sacrifice every last pathetic, disgusting human in this world!" Virgil said.

As soon as he said this he pulled out his sword, Yamato, and attacked. At first his blows were sloppy as he swung his sword left and right, then they started getting more and more accurate. Yet Dante was giving as good as he got. After a while, fatigue started to set in. Just as it appeared the two were going to pass out, they initiated their Devil Trigger states and started going at it again. After about 5 minutes, Virgil found his opening and stabbed Dante right through the stomach. As soon as Dante was unconscious, Virgil started chanting again. After a certain amount of blood had flooded through the lines of the pentagram, the pentagram started to glow white and there was an explosion. When Virgil woke from unconsciousness, he noticed he was in a graveyard in some urban setting. Just a few feet from him was a tombstone that read "Masaki Kurosaki"….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOD MOOOOOOOOORNIIIIING, ICHIGOOOOOOOOO!"

Ichigo woke with a start and barely rolled out of the way as his father rained a kick down upon where his head was just mere seconds before. Jumping out of bed, Ichigo punched his dad in the face shouting "What the heck do you think you are doing, you crazy old man!"

"Is that anyway for you to thank your dad for waking you early today of all days?"

Puzzled, Ichigo started to ask what he meant by that when he remembered that today was no ordinary day.

Today was the 11th anniversary of his mother, Masaki Kurosaki's death.

It was 11 years ago today that Ichigo's mother was killed by a hollow named Grandfisher. On that day, it was supposed to be Ichigo who died, yet Masaki intervened. She died in Ichigo's place that day. It wasn't until nine years later that Ichigo learned that it was a hollow that had actually killed his mother. Hollows are creatures that are created when a soul stays in the World of the Living for too long and their Chain of Fate, a spiritual chain that links all souls with their bodies, fully encroaches. After the chain encroaches, a hole forms where their hearts should be and turns them into ravenous beasts with an unquenchable appetite for souls. There are two stages of hollow: basic hollows and Menos Grandes. There are about three forms of Menos known: the Gillians, the Adjuchas, and the Vastoe Lordes.

2 years ago, a rouge soul reaper and former captain of the 13 court guard squads of the Soul Society named Sousuke Aizen along with two other captains kidnapped Ichigo's friend, Orihime Inoue, and took her to Hueco Mundo, the realm of hollows, where Ichigo and his friends fought to rescue her. Little did they know that it was just a distraction to get Ichigo away from Karakura Town so that they could attack. While Ichigo was in Hueco Mundo, he ended up fighting Arrancars, hollows with broken masks that have swords like a soul reaper. The ten strongest Arrancars were known as Espadas. In Ichigo's battle with the fourth Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer, he unleashed his inner hollow which metamorphosed into a Vastoe Lordes. After defeating Ulquiorra, Ichigo returned to Karakura town to fight Aizen.

After defeating all the captains that had risen to defend Karakura Town, Aizen went to the Soul Society, where the captains had sent Karakura town to prevent the living from being killed in the battle. While Ichigo followed, he and his father, a former captain of the Soul Society named Isshin Kurosaki, stopped in the abyss world, the corridor between the soul society and the World of the Living, in order for Isshin to teach Ichigo a technique called the "Final Getsuga Tencho". Upon learning the technique, Ichigo proceeded to fight Aizen. When Ichigo used the Final Getsuga Tencho, he defeated Aizen. It also caused him to lose his reiatsu or Spiritual Pressure and lost his soul reaper powers. After a year, his powers were restored and he gained control over his Vastoe Lordes form.

At present, Ichigo juggles working a part-time job, school, and fighting hollows. He and Orihime now have a steady relationship. He is attending a local college that allows him to remain in Karakura Town to protect it. Every year, on this day, Ichigo and his family travel to where Masaki is buried and have a picnic to honor her death. This year, all of Ichigo's friends decided that they wanted to come along so that they could pay respects to their friend's mom. After playing a few games, they all settled down to eat. Unfortunately, they forgot to tell Orihime not to bring any food with her, so they all had to endure her…unique... cooking. Just about the only people who actually enjoyed her cooking were Orihime, Ichigo, and Rukia. After paying their respects, they all headed home.

That night, as Ichigo sat in his room studying, he felt an enormous blast of reiatsu. The feeling was unlike anything he had felt before. At first, he believed it to be a Vastoe Lordes, but upon further inspection, it felt different than that of a Vastoe Lordes. Grabbing his soul reaper badge, Ichigo transformed into a soul reaper and headed towards the weird presence.

Towards the graveyard where his mother was buried…

Dante awoke with a gasp, clutching his chest. As he sat up, he looked around him. It was night time, wherever he was. At first he thought he was back in his shop. It wasn't until his vision sharpened that he realized he was in a department store. As he looked at a row of items he realized that the writing on everything was in Japanese. Wandering outside, he felt something bizarre nearby. What he found was a creature like he had never seen before. As it saw him it charged, screaming like nothing he had seen before. Pulling out Rebellion, Dante charged the creature and slashed it across the face. To Dante's amazement, the creature dissolved before his eyes. Turning around, he looked around expecting to see the creature coming from behind him. After a few minutes, he realized that he had killed it. All of a sudden, he sensed his brother nearby. If anyone knew where they were, chances are Virgil would…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

When Ichigo got to the where his mom was buried, he saw some guy standing over his mom's grave. The man had white hair even though he was clearly only about 23 to 25 years old. His hair looked as if it was slicked back. He was wearing a blue trench coat and had a katana on his hip.

"What the hell do you think you are doing here?" he shouted at him. The man turned and attacked.

Ichigo quickly drew Zangetsu and deflected his attack. He then struck again in a rapid succession. It came to the point where he had to release his Bankai just to deflect the man's attacks.

"Why are you attacking me?" Ichigo shouted.

The man didn't answer him. Instead, he said "Enough of this" and transformed right in front of Ichigo's eyes!

Where a man had stood not seconds ago now stood a monster. He was all black and looked to be wearing some sort of armor. After he transformed, his spiritual pressure skyrocketed. Then he disappeared. As soon as he disappeared, a sudden spray of blood sprayed from Ichigo's shoulder from a huge gash. Ichigo staggered and then decided that he couldn't beat him using only his Bankai. He decided to use his Vastoe Lordes form. As soon as Ichigo was transformed, he attacked. The man parried Ichigo's every move. He then decided to use a cero. As soon as the cero fired, the man lifted his sword and deflected it. He couldn't help it: he just stood and gawked at how a person could deflect a cero of the power that he had just used with a mere sword stroke. It was then that the man took it as an opening and delivered a slash to Ichigo's chest. Ichigo fell to the ground and coughed up blood. Just as the man was about to deal the finishing blow, his sword was deflected. Ichigo looked up and saw a man that look just like the man who had attacked him. He had the same type of spiritual pressure as the other guy. His hair was white like the other man's only it was down instead of slicked back. This man was wearing a red leather jacket with a huge sword on his back. He also had a pair of Desert Eagle handguns on his hips. The man then proceeded to change into a monster just like the first guy. They fought for what seemed like hours until the man that attacked me fled. That man running was the last thing Ichigo saw before he passed out.

Dante stood there panting.

Laying just a few feet away was a kid about 17 or 18 lying in a pool of blood. As Dante drew closer, he saw a faint rise and fall of the kid's body telling him that he was still alive. 

He still couldn't believe what he had seen. The kid had shown up wielding a sword as big as he was and wielded it as if it was nothing. Then the kid said something and his entire outfit, sword and all, changed. Instead of a huge sword, the kid held a katana like Virgil's Yamato. After they fought for a few minutes the kid turned into a creature that looked a lot like the creature he had killed earlier, yet Virgil took him down like nothing. If Dante hadn't stepped in when he did, the kid would be dead by now. All of a sudden, Dante's vision blurred. Looking down, he noticed that the wound from earlier had reopened and blood was gushing out. The last thing he heard before falling into the depths of unconsciousness was the sound of footsteps approaching.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Ichigo heard voices talking nearby. When he opened his eyes, he saw that he was in Urahara's shop. Sitting not that far from him was the man who saved his life.

"So you're finally awake," he said.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

" My name is Dante, what's yours?"

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki," he said. "What are you?"

"I am a half-demon," he said.

"A half-demon? How is that possible?"

"My father was a demon and my mother was a human."

"Who was that man that attacked me?" he asked.

"That was my twin brother Virgil," he replied. "He and I came here from another dimension. Virgil was trying to open the gates of hell and accidentally opened a portal to here. Where are we anyway?"

"You are in Karakura Town." Urahara said while entering the room. "We found both of you passed out on the ground and brought you here."

"We took the liberty of bringing Orihime here to heal your wounds," said Tessai from the doorway.

"Kurosaki-kun, are you alright?" asked Orihime.

"A little banged up and bruised but I'm alright," Ichigo replied.

"Let me heal you," she said.

After she finished healing him, Urahara pulled Dante into the next room, leaving Ichigo alone with Tessai and Orihime.

"So what happened?" she asked.

"I felt a strange spiritual pressure coming from the direction of the graveyard where my mother was buried. I went to investigate and was attacked by a man wearing a blue trench coat and a katana. He was kicking my ass even when I was in Vastoe Lordes form! If it wasn't for that man in the next room, I would be dead right now," Ichigo said.

Orihime leaned towards Ichigo and kissed him.

"I'm glad he did save you, otherwise I would have lost the one thing in this world that is important to me," she said.

Suddenly, the door to the next room opened and Urahara said,"Ichigo, you might want to come and hear this…."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

'_I'm so BORED!' _Kenpachi Zaraki thought. _'I wish someone strong would show up so I could fight them'_

As soon as He thought this, numerous spiritual pressures appeared nearby. They were like nothing he'd ever felt before.

'_THIS IS GONNA BE FUN' _he thought.

When he saw what was giving off these spiritual pressures, he was shocked at what he saw. These weren't hollows or even Arrancars: they were frickin' MONSTERS! As they saw him, they proceeded to attack. For everyone he killed, it seemed that three more took its place. He was just starting to have fun when the other captains started showing up. As soon as everyone got there, the monsters fled through a portal in the sky…

"This is an emergency Captain's Meeting!" exclaimed Genryusai Yamamoto, head captain of the 13 court guard squads.

'_What were those things?'_ Byakuya wondered.

"We have reason to believe that the creatures we fought earlier were neither hollows nor Arrancars. We have reason to believe that they were demons." Head captain Yamamoto said.

'_Demons?'_ he thought.

"Mayuri will explain," he said.

"We know that this phenomenon has happened in the world of the living in the past 24 hours," Mayuri said, "It happened in Karakura Town."

'_WHAT!' _Byakuya exclaimed in his head.

"We know that the substitute soul reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki, was involved in the fray. We also believe he was defeated and then saved by a being of the same origin as the one he was fighting." Mayuri said with a smug look. We all knew of his dislike of Ichigo since the whole Aizen incident.

"What makes you so sure that he was defeated?" Byakuya asked.

"Shortly before the second being showed up, we picked up traces of Ichigo's Vastoe Lordes form's spiritual pressure. It significantly decreased when the second being got there," Mayuri replied.

"Was my sister, Rukia, involved?" Byakuya asked.

"We have no reason to believe she was. If she was, she would probably be dead right now considering the sheer mass of spirit energy we picked up." He responded.

"How high was this spiritual pressure?" Byakuya inquired.

"It was higher than that of a captain," he said. There was no denying that glint in his eyes: he wanted to experiment and dissect on one of the beings.

"Head Captain Yamamoto, I request that you send me to the world of the living as part of a team to investigate these beings!" Byakuya exclaimed.

"Permission granted. Choose as many people to accompany you as you wish. This meeting is adjourned," he said.

With that, Byakuya went to prepare for the mission…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

_'I don't like the sound of this' _Ichigo thought.

"What's the problem?" he asked as he entered the room.

"Dante believes that he knows Virgil's next move," Urahara said.

"What's he gonna do?" Ichigo asked.

"He is going to try to open the gates of Hell again. He probably thinks that since I don't know much about this world, I wouldn't know the first place to look for him," Dante says.

"How do we stop him?" Ichigo asked.

"_We help you." _said a voice that Ichigo had not heard in a while.

Turning around, he saw his zanpakuto Zangetsu standing there next to his inner hollow. Standing next to him was a girl Ichigo did not know. She had hair that was white as snow. She was wearing the kimono of a princess.

Grabbing his guns, Dante shouted "Who the hell is that?"

"The figure that is all white is my inner hollow. The one standing next to him is my Zanpakuto, Zangetsu. I don't know the girl standing next to him, though." Ichigo explained.

"I'm Urahara's Zanpakuto, Benihime!" the girl exclaimed.

"Ichigo, what's going on in here...? Oh." Orihime said, entering the room.

"Wassup, Toots," said Ichigo's inner hollow, looking at Orihime's chest. "You are looking as edible as ever..."

"Don't make me kick your ass," Ichigo said.

"Hey Urahara! Have you seen Ichig..." said Ichigo's dad Isshin, who took one look around the room and decided that what he wanted Ichigo for didn't matter at the minute.

"What the heck is going on here!" said Isshin. "Who the hell are these people?"

After they explained everything to him, Isshin had the same reaction Ichigo had the night he had met Rukia. In order to show him that they were telling the truth, they had Dante transform into his demon form and the zanpakutos transform into their weapon forms. After this, they had him convinced.

"Well... that would explain the weird spiritual pressures I had felt earlier." Isshin said.

_'Jeez... Dad can be as thick headed as me some times... I guess I now know where I got THAT from.' _Ichigo thought to himself.

"So... How do you suppose we deal with Virgil?" Isshin asked.

"We should do as I always do... Find him and kick his ass into next week!" Dante said.

"OK... I guess that will work..."

"AFTER I get something to eat first. I'm STARVING!" Dante said, cutting off what Urahara was about to say.

"Tessai, could you fetch Dante here something to eat please?" Urahara asked.

"Right away sir," Tessai said, leaving the room.

As Tessai left the room, Rukia entered, took one look around the room and instantly had a 'What the F...?' look on her face.

"What are Zangetsu and Ichigo's inner hollow doing out here and who are the guy and the girl with the white hair?" Rukia asked.

_'Here we go again...' _Ichigo thought.

After they brought Rukia up to date, they were interrupted by several strong spiritual pressures appearing nearby. Exiting the building, they were shocked to discover that Rukia's brother, Byakuya, and a number of other friends of theirs from the soul society were standing there in the courtyard.

"Rukia, are you all right?" Byakuya asked.

Before anyone could say anything, all of the Byakuya's group's zanpakutos manifested in front of them. After everyone greeted their zanpakutos, they went inside and filled each other in on what had recently happened and told them our plans.

"So we agree. This Virgil person must be stopped at all costs." Byakuya said.

"Chances are that Virgil will have surrounded himself with lower demons to prevent anyone from stopping his plans." Dante said.

"Then I would advise that we wait for further reinforcements from the soul society," Byakuya said. "Though I would like to know why it is that Virgil is so adamant about opening the gates of Hell."

"He wants to gain the power of our father, Sparda. If he accomplishes this, he will become more powerful than anyone here can even imagine." Dante responded.

"Who is Sparda?" Byakuya asked.

"Our father, Sparda, was a very powerful demon. He was so powerful that the Devil himself appointed him as one of his Dark Knights, the generals of his armies. While on earth, he met my mother. Instead of raping and killing her, he fell in love with her. To protect her, me, and my brother, he gave his soul to seal the gates of hell. That was 2000 years ago. Over time, the seal that keeps the gates sealed has weakened to the point where even a half demon like me and my brother could break it. By breaking it, the person who broke it will gain the power of Sparda to do with as they please with it. That is what Virgil is after." Dante explained.

"I believe we should all get some rest. We will need our strength tomorrow if we are going to find out where Virgil is hiding," said Urahara.

With that, they all went home to get some rest...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

"Ichigo, can I talk with you for a second?"

Ichigo turned to see Rukia standing behind him. Earlier that evening, Rukia followed Ichigo home and staked out her usual place for sleeping: Ichigo's closet.

"Sure, what do you need?" Ichigo replied.

"I just wanted to tell you about some dreams I have been having recently. Do you remember what happened to me in the Soul Society a few months back? With Homura and Shizuku?"

Taken off guard, Ichigo started to flash back to that day when a pair of siblings who had become merged with a hollow attacked the Soul Society. They had erased Rukia's memories which in turn had erased everyone else's memories of her. They took Rukia away and tried to give her false memories. After Rukia started to remember her past, they merged with her in order to annihilate the Soul Society so that they could be with Rukia for the rest of their lives. They were defeated by Ichigo impaling Rukia with his zanpakuto. Before the two siblings passed, Rukia remembered the names that she was going to give them when they were children. After they were named, they died.

"What about them?" Ichigo asked, knowing that it was a painful memory for her.

"I have been having dreams about them constantly for the last week. They keep telling me that we will be reunited soon. Do you know what that means?"

"_It means we will be reunited, DUH!"_

Startled, Ichigo turned around and gaped at what he saw.

Standing there were the two siblings who they were just talking about. Homura and Shizuku. Homura, the sister of the two, stood at about 5'2'' and had amber eyes and blond hair. Her brother, Shizuku, stood at about 5'11'', had black eyes and had black hair. Resting on his back was his scythe. Just like the hollow that had possessed them before, the scythe was double-sided and deadly.

"H-Homura-kun…Shizuku-kun? How are you two still alive! We both saw you two die!" Rukia exclaimed.

"We don't know either! The last thing we remember is dying, then BAM! There was a white light and then we were here in the world of the living, alive and well!"

"This is great! Wait till the others hear about this!"

After finding the siblings a place to sleep, Ichigo went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

That morning, Ichigo, Rukia, Homura, and Shizuku went to Urahara's Shop. As they neared the shop, they noticed a massive amount of spiritual pressure nearby. When they saw what was creating the spiritual pressure, they gasped. Standing in the courtyard was a monstrous creature. When it sensed them, it turned around.

"WHERE IS THE SON OF SPARDA!" it bellowed.

"Who's Sparda?" Homura asked.

"Sparda is Dante's old man. He was a demon like Dante." Ichigo explained.

"Oh."

"GIVE ME THE SON OF SPARDA OR I WILL DESEMATE THIS TOWN!" The creature bellowed.

"If you want me so bad, I think I can play"

Standing behind the creature was Dante, wearing only his gun belt and a pair of pants. In his hands he held his sword.

"What do you want this time, huh Cerberus? Still want your revenge against my old man?" Dante asked.

"REVENGE IS NOT WHAT I AM AFTER. WHAT I AM AFTER IS _YOU_. I WAS SENT HERE BY THE OTHER SON OF SPARDA TO DESTROY YOU!" Cerberus bellowed.

"So basically this time the revenge is on me? Alright. I guess I will have to beat you down. Again." Dante said with a smirk.

"Have you two fought before?" Ichigo asked.

"Ya, and I kicked his butt" Dante said.

"THIS TIME I **WILL** DEFEAT YOU!" Cerberus bellowed. Then he attacked.

In a blink Dante had his guns out and opened fire. When this didn't work, Dante went Devil Trigger. While in Devil Trigger, it seemed that his blows were stronger than normal. In no time, Cerberus lay on the ground dead and Dante was victorious. After disposing of the body, Ichigo and his friends went inside.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Ichigo didn't know what hit him.

As soon as Ichigo opened the door to Urahara's shop, he was tackled by a blur of green. Looking down, he saw that it was Nel, an arrancar who had helped Ichigo and his friends when they went to go and save Orihime.

"Ichigo! I missed you!" Nel said.

"Ichigo… who is that?" Homura asked as she and Shizuku entered.

As soon as everyone saw Homura and Shizuku enter the shop, they all stopped and stared. A few people drew their Zanpakutos. Everyone remembered what they had done to the Soul Society. The Soul Society was still cleaning up the mess created just a few months ago.

"How the heck are they _alive_?" Renji asked raising his Zanpakuto.

"They don't know themselves, so cut them some slack," Ichigo said.

"We are sorry for what we have done in the past, and would like to make it up to you all." Shizuku said.

"Alright… Yet if you two put a toe out of line that will endanger Rukia, or anyone else, I will not hesitate to put you two down. HARD." Renji said, lowering his sword.

"Ok." Homura and Shizuku said.

"So… how will we find Virgil?" Rukia asked, changing the subject.

"You can leave that part to me," Dante said.

"Do you have an idea where he could be?" Urahara asked.

"In order to open the Gates, you have to do it at a place where the veil between the earth and hell is thin. Usually it is a place where demons can easily get through," Dante said, "Have there been any recent demon sightings?"

"There was one in the Soul Society two nights ago," Byakuya said.

"Then that is where he will be going," Dante said.

"How will he get there, though?" Orihime asked, "The only way to get there is to go through a Senkaimon, and those can only be opened by a Soul Reaper."

"It's simple. All he has to do is overpower a Soul Reaper and tell him/her to open it." Dante said.  
"Ok, here is what we will do. When we find Virgil, we will have Dante and Ichigo fight him while the rest of us fight his demon henchmen. When we have him weakened enough, we will have Shizuku slash him with his scythe, erasing his memories of how to open the Gates of Hell." Urahara said. Everyone agreed.

Little did everyone know, they were being watched.

"So… the easiest way to open the Gates is by going to this… Soul Society…" Virgil said to himself.

With that, he went to find a Soul Reaper to take him to the Soul Society…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

That night, Tatsuki decided to take a run.

She was just in a fight with her parents and just wanted to be alone for a while. She thought about going to see her friend Orihime, but decided that most likely she was asleep already. So she decided to go to the park.

As she neared the park, she saw a man standing in the middle of the park. He was wearing a blue jacket and had white hair that was slicked back. As she drew near, the man turned and stared at her. It was then that she noticed that the man was wearing a katana. As he drew his sword, she started to back away.

"Don't move," The man said.

As soon as he said this, Tatsuki noticed that he wasn't staring at her, but _behind_ her.

Turning around she was horrified at what she saw. Standing behind her was a monster. It was about eight feet tall and was wearing a white mask. What stood out about it was the hole in its chest.

"What is that thing?" Tatsuki asked.

"I don't know, but it is going to die," the man said.

As if the creature understood what he said, it roared and charged. Before she could blink, the man was standing behind the creature and sheathing his sword. As soon as Tatsuki heard the sword clink shut, the creature dissolved into dust.

"Thank you for saving me," Tatsuki said as the man approached.

"Don't thank me, human. To be honest, I don't even know why I saved you," the man said as he started to leave.

"Wait. What's your name?" Tatsuki asked.

"It's Virgil. If you have a home, you had better go there now. It isn't safe around here."

With that, he left.

The next morning, Ichigo was walking to school when he came across Tatsuki walking in the same direction.

"Hey, Tatsuki!" Ichigo called running up to her.

"Hey Ichigo. How are you?" Tatsuki replied.

"Nothing much. I have a question for you. Recently, have you come across a man with white hair and wearing a blue leather jacket?" Ichigo asked.

"Actually, I did last night. He saved me from a monster. He said his name was Virgil. Why?" Tatsuki said with a frown.

"Nothing, I was just wondering," Ichigo said.

"Ok. If you see him, be careful. He took that monster down like it was nothing" Tatsuki said walking off.

"_I have to tell Dante about this…'_ Ichigo thought to himself as he started towards Urahara's shop.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

"We have had a sighting of Virgil," Ichigo said, bursting into Urahara's shop.

"Where?" Urahara asked.

"Tatsuki said she saw someone matching his description in the park last night. She said that he saved her from a hollow," Ichigo explained.

"Then it wasn't Virgil," Dante said entering the room, "Virgil would never save a human. He despises all humans except for our mother, who died when we were young.

"Then who could it be?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know, but we have to go find out tonight," Dante said, "If we find him tonight, we can be done with this."

"Ok. So we go to the park tonight and keep an eye out for him." Urahara said.

"Ok." Ichigo said

"Can I help?"

Turning, Ichigo saw one of the last people he would expect. It had been while since he had seen him, but he would never forget the person who had healed him when they had been complete strangers. This was Hanataro Yamada. When Ichigo and his friends went to the Soul Society to rescue Rukia from execution, Ichigo was hurt and Hanataro healed him.

"Sure." Ichigo said.

"Alright!" Hanataro exclaimed.

"Alright. So we meet at the park at about 8 o'clock, alright?" Urahara said.

That night, the soul reaper representative of Karakura town, Zennosuke Kurumadani decided to patrol the park. When he got there, he saw a man in a blue leather jacket that had a sword on his hip. As he approached him, the man turned and stared at him.

"Are you a Soul Reaper?" the man asked.  
"Yes… but how do you know what I am and how can you see me?" Zennosuke asked.

"That is not important right now. What is important right now is that I talk to the leaders of the Soul Society and tell them about my brother who is trying to open the Gates of Hell," the man said.

"Ok. By the way, what is your name?" Zennosuke asked.

"My name is Virgil." Virgil said.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

When the Senkaimon opened, Virgil was astounded by what he saw. The buildings all looked like they were from feudal Japan. Not to mention that all the people that he saw were all wielding katanas.

"Zennosuke! Who is this person you brought with you? Outsiders are prohibited from entering the Seireitei!"

Turning, Virgil saw an old man accompanied by another man who had white and looked like an uptight politician.

"Head Captain Yamamoto! This man says he has information about the demons that attacked the soul society a few days ago!" Zennosuke said.

"Then follow me." Yamamoto said.

"Let this Captain's meeting begin," Yamamoto said in a commanding voice.

"We now know why the Soul Society was attacked by demons. According to the information given to us by this man, Virgil, we know that Virgil's brother, Dante, is trying to open the gates of Hell to gain the power of their father, the demon Sparda. To do so, Dante must first come here to the Soul Society, where the veil between this world and Hell is thin. We must stop Dante at any cost. Meeting adjourned." Yamamoto said.

"We should go to the Soul Society and report in." Byakuya said.

Ichigo turned around staring at Byakuya. Last night had turned up nothing. They searched all over town and found nothing. There was a chance that Virgil was still roaming around Karakura Town. But there was a slight chance that he had found a way to gain entry to the Soul Society it probably would be best if Byakuya went back to the Soul Society.

"Do you think that Virgil has gotten into the Soul Society?" Ichigo asked with a frown.

"There is a possibility of that. We had better take Dante with us just in case that has happened," Byakuya said.

"Where are you taking me?" Dante asked, entering the room.

"Byakuya is taking you to the Soul Society." Ichigo said.

"Ok… what if I don't want to go?" Dante said.

"There is a chance that Virgil might be in the Soul Society already." Ichigo said.

"Ok I'm going." Dante said with a grin.

"Ok. Let me go and get everyone else and we will all go to," Ichigo said.

After gathering everyone else together, Ichigo had Urahara open the Senkaimon so that they could take Dante to the Soul Society. As they entered the Seireitei, they were surrounded by Soul Reapers.

"What is going on here!" Byakuya demanded.

"We have orders to apprehend anyone how has entered the Soul Society who has white hair that carries a huge sword and a pair of pistols. We have reason to believe that he is Dante, a half-demon who is trying to open the Gates of Hell," said one of the Soul Reapers.  
"And who told you this? Byakuya asked.

"A man named Virgil came to the Soul Society last night. He claimed to be trying to prevent his twin brother from opening the gates of Hell," another said.

With that they were taken into custody.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

"Do you really think he will be coming, Virgil?"

Turning, Virgil saw Head Captain Genryusai Yamamoto. He looked old, yet Virgil had already seen his fighting prowess when they had sparred earlier in the day. Genryusai was one man that Virgil would enjoy meeting in battle, just so that he could see his full power.

"Yes, I do believe that Dante will come to the Soul Society. He knows that I am here, so therefore he will come here to fight me. We have been fighting every time we saw each other for the past 1,979 years. He will not pass up a chance to defeat me," Virgil replied.

"Why do you and your brother hate each other so much?" Yamamoto asked.

"Our dislike started with the death of our mother. We each blamed each other for her death and our dislike of each other sprouted from that." Virgil said with a frown.

Just then, a messenger appeared.

"Sir! We have Dante in custody!" he said.

"So the plot thickens…" Virgil said with a smirk.

"What did you say?" Yamamoto asked.

"I said that I am grateful that we finally have him in custody. We defiantly do not want him opening the gates of Hell." Virgil responded, hiding his grin.

"We had better go and see if it is the right person and not someone who might just look like him." Yamamoto said.

"Alright. Lets go."Virgil said.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

"Well… What do we do now?" Dante asked.

"I don't know," Ichigo replied, "I know we can't break out. They took our weapons."

"Are you thinking or are you just naturally incompetent?" Byakuya asked from beside them.

"What are you trying to say?" Ichigo exclaimed, ready to beat the tar out of Byakuya.

"I mean that you are in a cell with a few Soul Reapers who can use hadou and a girl whose weapon is her hairpieces. We can break out easily if we wanted to," Byakuya replied with a smirk.

"Then what's stopping you! Break the damn door down so that we can go and beat down Virgil!" Ichigo shouted.

"You will do no such thing."

Turning Ichigo saw Head Captain Yamamoto standing next to the man who attacked Ichigo at his mother's grave. He was standing there with a smug look on his face, as if he had already won.

"Head Captain. The man who you are standing next to is not who he says he is," Byakuya said in an even voice, "It is Dante that is trying to stop Virgil from opening the Gates of Hell. It was Virgil who attacked Kurosaki in the World of the Living. It was Virgil who sent those demons to the Soul Society in an effort to bring a Soul Reaper to the World of the Living so that he could come here. Dante is the good twin."

"Is this true, Virgil?" Yamamoto said in a cold voice.

"Yes. But you can't blame a guy for trying," Virgil said, "Besides, you are too late to stop me. The preparations are complete. The Gates will be opened."

In an instant, Virgil was gone.

"Damn! You got to let us out of here so that we can stop him!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"For once, we see thing eye-to-eye, Kurosaki. Very well. Go and defeat him." Genryusai said, opening the door to their cell.

"Thank you Head Captain. We won't let you down." Byakuya said with a bow.

With that, they went to find Virgil.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

"Where do you think he went?" Ichigo asked as they turned yet another corner.  
"He will have gone to the place where the veil is thinnest. Usually it is a place where executions were held," Dante said.

"Then the best place to look would be at Soukyaku Hill. It is where we used to execute capitol offenders," Byakuya said.

"Ok. That is where we will look first. Is there any other place we can look if that doesn't work?" Dante asked.

As soon as Dante said this, a huge tower sprang up out of the ground where Soukyaku Hill was. At the top was group of what appeared to be statues of demons.

"We could always try looking there," Orihime said.

"No… you think!" Rukia responded.

"I thought you said he used a lot of demon henchmen?" Uryu asked.

"He usually does," Dante replied.

No sooner did Dante say this, demon portals started opening all around them.

"Crap. I always jinx myself," Dante said.

No sooner did these words come out of Dante's mouth, everyone felt a huge surge of spiritual pressure behind them. Turning, they saw a multitude of soul reaper captains and lieutenants. It seemed that every captain and lieutenant in the Soul Society had arrived.

"So… we get to fight more demons… THIS IS GONNA BE FUN!" Kenpachi Zaraki said with a full blown smile.

"All lieutenants and captains! Hold off the demons so that Kurosaki Ichigo and his group can get to Virgil's tower!" Genryusai said, drawing his Zanpakuto, Ryushin Jakka.

"Rain over the frozen heavens: Hyorinmaru!"cried Toshiro Hitsugaya as he ran towards a group of demons. As Toshiro slashed at them with his zanpakuto, a dragon made out of ice erupted from his sword and froze the demons.

"We will hold them off as long as we can. You guys go defeat Virgil," Toshiro said, "Oh… and Ichigo…"

"Ya?" Ichigo asked.

"Good luck." Toshiro said.

With that, Ichigo and his group went to go fight Virgil…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

"Are these demon ever going to quit!" Ichigo shouted as yet another group of demons attacked from the front.

"Unfortunately, no. These demon henchmen are extremely persistent. The only way they will stop is if we defeat Virgil or a demon that is more powerful than him takes control of them," Dante said with a frown, "I recall thinking that same thing before, the last time I tried to stop Virgil. Just before we came here to your world."

Finally, after running up stairway after stairway and down countless corridors, they came to the roof. Standing in a circle on the roof was about twenty or so demonic statues. Standing in the center was Virgil. In the floor it appeared that a pentagram was formed.

"Virgil!" Dante shouted.

"Do you really think you can all stop me?" Virgil said.

"Yes and we will stop you!" Ichigo replied.

"Is that so? If I remember right, the last time we fought, I beat you like you were nothing," Virgil said.

"That time I didn't have my friends to fight along side me. now that my friends are here, there is no way you will win." Ichigo replied.

With that, everyone's zanpakutos materialized and they all attacked.

In an instant, Virgil released his demon form. One second, he was in front of everyone, the next he was behind them, sheathing his sword. When his sword clicked shut, everyone felt a sharp pain in their stomachs.

"There was no way any of you could ever hope to defeat me. you were all fated to die here by my blade," Virgil said with a smirk.

Ichigo saw the world fading to black.

'What happened?' Ichigo thought.

"Hey… Don't you die on me King."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

"Don't you die on me, King."

Opening his eyes, Ichigo realized he was in a place he knew all too well. He was in his own mind, where he converses with his Zanpakuto, Zangetsu.

"Behind you, you putz."

Turning, Ichigo saw his inner hollow. He looked exactly like Ichigo, except for the fact that he looked like someone inverted Ichigo's color.

"Are you just gonna give up and die? Man, that is pathetic," Hollow Ichigo said.

"Did you not just see what happened? He breezed through us like we were nothing. Nothing short of something more powerful than our Vastoe Lordes form can defeat him!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Well, then you are in luck. There is a form that is more powerful than Vastoe Lordes."

"What?" Ichigo asked shocked.

"I said there is another level of Hollow. It is called the Kishin form." Hollow Ichigo said.

"How do get it?" Ichigo asked nervously.

"You just have to let me take over." Hollow Ichigo replied.

"Alright, but you better give me control when we are transformed," Ichigo said, "We aren't attempting to kill him. We just want to beat him down until Shizuku can slash him with his scythe and erase his memories."

"Alright. Then lets get this over with." Hollow Ichigo said with an evil grin.

As Virgil began to chant the incantation to open the Gates of Hell, he felt a very powerful presence behind him. Turning, he saw that the Ichigo kid was starting to emit a black aura around himself.

Without warning, he shot up with a scream that made Virgil's blood curdle. In Ichigo's place stood a creature that Virgil had never seen before. It looked like someone had taken a demon, a hollow, and a werewolf and fused them together.

With a roar, the creature lowered its head and a black light formed between its horns. What Virgil didn't know was that the creature was about to fire a Cero Oscura, a very powerful cero that only the Espada could use until now.

As the creature fired, Virgil transformed into his Devil Trigger, dodged to the side and pressed on the attack. He soon realized that this was futile. Every sword stroke, every kick, and every blow was parried like it was nothing. Finally, the Kishinized Ichigo delivered a crippling blow to Virgil's chest. Blood sprayed from the wound like a geyser.

Through out the battle, everyone had finally come to. As soon as Virgil lay on the ground bleeding, Orihime and Shizuku rushed forward. As they had planned, Shizuku slashed Virgil with his scythe, effectively erasing Virgil's memories of the Gates of Hell. After Shizuku did this, Orihime healed Virgil. As soon as he was healed, Virgil opened his eyes.

"Where am I?" Virgil asked, looking around.

We are in the Soul Society, Brother," Dante said, "We were fighting a powerful demon and it opened a portal as it died which brought us here."

"Who are all these people?" Virgil asked, eying everyone suspiciously.

"They are friends. They helped me find you. We were separated when we got here." Dante lied.

"What is that thing there?" Virgil asked pointing at Ichigo who had yet to turn back to human.

"He is a Soul Reaper who has a little demon in him, too," Dante said, winking at Ichigo as he turned back to normal

"Ok. But, one more question: why does everyone have blood on their clothes?" Virgil asked.

"It turned out that the demon we fought had a son who wanted vengeance on us for killing his old man, and everyone got a little hurt. Though, you got the most of it. The guy knocked your ass out." Dante said laughing.

Pretty soon everyone started laughing, including Virgil. Ichigo was shocked that the man who had attacked him a few days ago for no reason was now just sitting on the floor a few feet away, just laughing his head off.

"So… What's say we try getting back to our own world, shall we?" Dante asked.

"Ok." Virgil replied.


	18. Chapter 18

Epilogue

That night, everyone gathered around as Dante and Virgil said their goodbyes. Even Head Captain Yamamoto was there, even though he wanted to have Virgil executed for betraying his trust.

As Virgil opened the portal back to their world, Ichigo pulled Dante to the side.

"If you guys ever find yourselves in our world, don't be afraid to look us up." Orihime said.

"Will do. Oh and, Ichigo?" Dante asked.

"Ya?" Ichigo replied.

"Thanks for everything. I couldn't have beaten Virgil without your help." Dante said.

"No problem. You ever need help again, just ask, and we will help." Ichigo said.

"OK," Dante said.

"Let's GO Dante!" Virgil called.

"Well, looks like I will see you later." Dante said, holding out his hand.

"Ya. See you later." Ichigo said, shaking his hand.

After Dante and Virgil stepped through the portal, it closed behind them. After a while, Ichigo and his friends went home. What they didn't notice was that when Dante and Virgil went through the portal, something else slipped past them.

Something Demonic…


End file.
